


When Givers Prove Unkind

by GMTH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothels, Cruelty, Gen, Insults, Virgin Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-20
Updated: 2006-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMTH/pseuds/GMTH
Summary: Beware of Malfoys bearing gifts.





	When Givers Prove Unkind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100quills challenge, the only fic I manged to finish out of the 50 prompts I was given. The prompt was "Gift." 
> 
> The title comes from Hamlet, Act III, Scene I: _"Rich gifts wax poor when givers prove unkind."_

"I don't think this is a good idea." 

"Nonsense, Severus," Lucius said. "It's an excellent idea. Aphrodite." The scantily-clad young witch in the portrait winked as she swung her frame away from the wall, and Lucius clapped a hand on Severus's shoulder and steered him through the door. "Consider it my wedding gift to you."

Severus glanced around nervously as the portrait fell shut behind them, then immediately wished he hadn't. The darkened room beyond was filled with dozens of women, and no matter which direction Severus looked his eyes met disagreeable sights: candlelight flickering across the delicate lines of a bare shoulders here, darker shadows outlining the lush curves of a pale thigh there, and naked breasts simply _everywhere_ , more than he'd ever cared to see in his life, all sizes, all shapes, each one sporting a pebbled nipple that made its owner look vaguely sinister despite the coy smile plastered across her face. 

The sight made his stomach churn with an abrupt burst of nausea. It looked as though the witch in the portrait wasn't the only one there wearing next to nothing. 

A doe-eyed girl dressed in a few wisps of diaphanous material drifted past, giving Lucius a meaningful look, and Lucius jerked his hand away from Severus's shoulder as though he'd been burned. "Thanks ever so," Severus said disdainfully, brushing at imaginary lint where Lucius's hand had lain -- any excuse to look away from the distasteful view -- "but you're the one about to be married, not I." 

"Yes, yes, of course, of course," Lucius said, his eyes trained on the mesmerizing sway of the woman's hips as she sashayed away. When she disappeared around the corner with a last fleeting smile over her shoulder, Lucius turned his attention to Severus and smiled. "But what's wrong with a happy bridegroom giving a gift to his best man and an old friend?" 

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "So we're friends now, are we? I've been promoted from lackey, then? Does this mean the next time you say 'Jump', I can say 'Sod off' rather than 'How high?'"

"Very amusing," Lucius said dryly, in a tone that indicated he did not find it amusing at all. "I should think you'd be grateful I brought you here. Father always said this was the finest brothel in all of wizarding London."

"Your father spoke the truth, young man," a sultry voice replied, and Lucius and Severus turned as one as a plump witch with curly black hair stepped up beside them. "I am Madame Fleece," she said with a smile, "and I'm delighted to have you here. What's your pleasure this evening, gentlemen?"

Severus stumbled over the hem of his robe as Lucius pushed him forward. "My friend here would like to sample your finest courtesan, Madame. Bring him the best your establishment has to offer."

"W-what?" Severus spluttered, backing away from Madame Fleece so quickly he trod on Lucius's toes. "Me? I -- no, I'm not --"

"Of course, sir," Madame Fleece cut across Severus smoothly. "Please, make yourselves comfortable while I see to the arrangements."

Severus wheeled on Lucius as Madame Fleece hurried away. "Lucius, I have no interest in --"

"Don't be ridiculous." Lucius beamed at the buxom servant girl who took his arm and led him to one of the low-backed red velvet couches. "You're twenty years old now; it's time you lost that pesky virginity of yours." He settled back on the couch and arranged his robes around him as the girl knelt at his feet and plucked a cluster of grapes from atop a nearby bowl of fruit. 

Severus balled his hands into fists so tight that his ragged fingernails cut painfully into his palms. "I'm sure in some twisted way you believe you are doing me a favor," he spat. "However, I assure you I have no intention of performing for your amusement." 

"Calm yourself, Severus," Lucius said, accepting a grape from the servant girl, and Severus wanted to hex him impotent for life on the spot. "You'll do yourself an injury." He smiled and popped the grape into his mouth. "You needn't worry about performing for my benefit. I shall be remaining down here while you are... occupied." 

The knot of apprehension in Severus's chest uncoiled a bit at these words. Perhaps he could get out of this without losing face after all. "So this is all for my benefit, then? You'll not be indulging yourself?" 

"Of course not. You know it's tradition in my family to remain virtuous until one's wedding night." The servant girl gave Lucius a delectable pout, and he cupped her chin and stroked the expression away with the pad of his thumb. 

Severus crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared down at the pair. "I see. And what makes you think I'm not planning on saving myself for marriage, as well?"

Lucius tossed his head back and loosed a raucous peal of laughter. "Oh, Severus, how absurd! You know you will never marry!"

Severus froze, and a pang of terror made his heart skip a beat. How could Lucius have guessed? He had always been so very careful not to say or do anything to reveal his true preferences. Had he slipped up somewhere without realizing it? Had his eyes perhaps wandered too far or too long in the wrong direction at one of their Death Eater gatherings? 

No. Lucius didn't know. He couldn't possibly, or he wouldn't have bothered to maintain even the farce that passed for their friendship. "And why," Severus said, his jaw clenched to keep his teeth from chattering in his anger and dread, "do you assume I will never get married?"

Lucius smirked as his eyes swept over Severus from head to foot and back again, and the meaning of his statement hit Severus with sickening force. "For Merlin's sake, Severus. Who'd _have_ you?" 

The servant girl covered her smile with one hand and looked away as Severus's throat constricted with a sudden rush of pure hatred. He stared at Lucius for a long moment, his cheeks growing hot with humiliation and rage. He longed to spit in Lucius's smug, haughty face, could actually feel the saliva pooling on his tongue, and had to struggle to keep himself in check. There was no point in further embarrassing himself now. 

"Here we are," said Madame Fleece brightly, startling Severus out of his anger. The most beautiful woman Severus had ever seen stood beside her, a seductive smile lighting her face. "This is Laura. Laura, this is --" Madame Fleece looked hopefully at Severus, apparently expecting him to introduce himself. Lucius sat back and crossed his legs, his cruel sneer still firmly in place. 

Fighting a wave of revulsion, Severus whirled on his heel and stalked away toward the portrait hole. Lucius's hateful words still echoed in his ears.


End file.
